


Don't Choke (MIKE DODDS)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF, Mike Dodds - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous: Can you write a Mike Dodds/reader where he proposes in front of the whole squad, and it’s fluffy and cute?word count: 1026warnings: none





	Don't Choke (MIKE DODDS)

You were running late after court was held over so when you arrived at the precinct, nobody was there except for Barba. “Did you get the conviction?” He asked, without looking up from the file in his hand, “That was a particularly hard case.”

“Of course I did,” You huffed, tossing your briefcase down to remove your jacket and toe off your shoes, falling into the chair next to Barba. “I happen to have the same skills as you, Barba. Don’t look so surprised.” You shot him  side eyes and then relaxed, head ticking back as you sighed and closed your eyes. “Where is everyone?” You were mumbling, already nearly asleep in the chair and Barba chuckled.

“They’re retrieving Dodds from your home and coming right back. Well, Amaro and Carisi are speaking to a victim. Rollins, Fin, and Liv are picking up Dodds.”

You furrowed your eyebrows without looking at Barba. “I hope they realize that Mike has been vomiting all morning and he had a fever of one oh three. I hope he nails Fin with some, that man’s face would be priceless.” Barba snorted.

“Maybe he’s feeling better.”

You sighed. “I can only hope. Mike is nothing but a baby when he’s sick.” Barba snorted again and you drifted off again, mind spinning with the conviction that you had won that morning and spinning with those that you would have to win. You didn’t even move when Carsi and Amaro came back to the precinct, muttering under their breath about what the poor boy had to go through.

“This is comin’ up to you next, Barba,” Carisi said, “Sarge said that- oh, hi.” You turned your head and smirked at Carisi before speaking languidly.

“I just assured Barba that I am, in fact, on the same level as he is. Maybe we should ask Sergeant Amaro who should get the case.” Amaro looked up from his desk and smirked.

“You’re dating the Lieutenant. I’ll say you.” You smirked and tossed your feet up on a desk before another group entered the precinct. You put your feet down then, wishing you hadn’t left your shoes and jacket at Mike’s desk as you stood.

“Jury came back, Captain,” You smirked at Liv, “Guilty on all counts.” She smiled at you and shook your hand. “If you’ll all excuse me, that’s all I came for. Now it’s time for coffee.” And then Fin made a noise of protest, pointing behind you. You turned and MIke was there, holding two cups of coffee and not nearly looking as sick as he had that morning when you left him.

“Ah, my favorite Lieutenant,” You smirked, taking a foreign mug from him. “Decided to take a half day?” He just shrugged and smirked begind his own mug as you took your own drink, Mike having made it exactly to your liking. When you spotted the writing on the mug you smiled. “You’re a cheeseball, Mikey. Good morning to you, too, beautiful.” You kissed him before moving to put your shoes back on, returning your jacket to your body. All the while you were sipping at your coffee, kissing Mike goodbye and heading for your office. You took the mug with you, of course, so when you finished it off in the cab and saw the writing on the bottom, your heart stopped.

You ordered the cabbie to stop and threw two twenties at him before jumping out of the cab. You had to dash across three lanes of traffic but you made it to the sidewalk safely. Your heart was racing as you tried to orient yourself.

And then you began running.

Sure, it was undignified for an ADA to be running through the streets, but you didn’t care. You needed to get to Mike, to your Mike, to your lover. You needed to hold him close and kiss him and tell him that you would marry him.

You needed to tell him that writing it at the bottom of a coffee cup was the damn lamest proposal you had ever seen but that it was so him. It was so you. It was so perfect for you both and that you loved it and that you loved him and that you wanted to marry him, grow old with him, retire with him and move to God knows where to ride out old age with him.

By the time you got to the precinct you were shivering because of the snow that was beginning to fall but you pushed on. You threw yourself up the stairs and then shoved your briefcase and jacket into the Sergeant’s arms before setting the mug down on Carisi’s desk as you passed.

Mike was smirking as he read through a file, having seen and heard you, but not looking up. You cursed him because you knew he planned it.

He planned getting sick, he planned the Captain going to pick him up because he knew you’d just want to update her on the verdict. Mike was a sneak shit, you had to give him that.

“I can’t believe you proposed to me with a coffee mug,” You said breathlessly as Mike looked up, “I can’t believe you let me walk out of here with said coffee mug and get in a taxi with it. I had to run back here, you know that? Because of a damn mug.

“Do you want to know what else I can’t believe, Mikey? I can’t believe that I’m going to say yes to you and a damn coffee mug proposal because I love you and it’s perfect. You’re perfect. The mug is perfect.” He grinned and stood before sweeping you up into a rib-crushing hug as his squad clapped around you both. You nudged your face to Mike’s capturing his lips in a steamy, passionate kiss.

Carisi wolf whistled, but you didn’t care. You just kept kissing mike like you needed him to breathe, and you did.

You needed Mike and that mug, the one with his handwriting and the coffee that he had made, proved to you that you had him.

And that’s all that mattered.


End file.
